Update History
CoC Update History (Taken from the Forum Pages) The History of CoC- with Daddy, OJM, and More coming soon! Hello fellow clashers and clan warriors, as you already know the first year anniversary of our amazing (and life-sucking) game just passed so I thought it would be a good idea to cast a glance at how far we've come... And what's coming. I talked with some of the best and brightest minds that roam these forums, I spoke with Daddy the famous moderator and balloonist, I also spoke with OJM who may not be clash famous but certainly has a lot of ideas that could help us out!!!! Hopefully I will get to speak with more of these great minds soon! Together we discussed what things have changed the way that you and I play the game, several of their answers surprised me indefinitely, Daddy said that spells truly made people start working on a intelligent and crafty base design, now this one surprised me at first but then I thought about it... Couple of PEKKAS with a rage spell could certainly be more effective than without. OJM took a wider view analyzing the change in the developers stating: I think that when the game was originally made, the intention of the makers wasn't to make a cash cow out of it but a game for people to enjoy. But when the success hit so hard, they quickly learnt how people spent money in the game. Every update after introduction of TH9 has been heading that way with huge leaps on TH10 and after. Greed? No. Good Strategy. A well working one for making money, not as much for keeping the casual gamers happy. Serves well for the competition, though. Lets look at what updates have come and changed our game here's the link: http://clashofclans.wikia.com/wiki/Version_History Now you got to remember that originally there was only 8 town halls! So there was not as much to work with keep that in mind as you read... update 1 really was not that big except for the hidden tesla was the only new thing Version 2.21 - 08/30/2012 Introducing new shocking defense unit: Hidden Tesla (unlocks on Town Hall level 7). You can now see traps when visiting own clan members. New Visual effects (Dragon Attack, Wizard Tower attack). New decoration flags for: Sweden, China, Norway, Thailand, India, Australia, South Korea, Japan. Added FAQ and forums. Improved Healer AI Spring Trap doesn't affect to P.E.K.K.A anymore and her speed has been increased. Building regeneration times decreased. Cooldown added to shield buying (can't be shielded all the time anymore). Bug fix: Achievements didn't always get updated to the Game Center. Update 2's was HUGE at the time and almost all of the features have stayed... It contains things like the battle replay and spells which as Daddy said changed base design Version 2.44 - 09/18/2012 Full support for iPhone 5 and 5th generation iPod Touch. Big new feature: Spells! (Spell Factory unlocks on Town Hall level 5). Introducing three spells: Lightning, Healing and Rage Spell Replays added to Battle Log! Now you can see what happened when someone attacked your village. Added Wizard Tower unlock to Town Hall level 6 and another Hidden Tesla to Town Hall level 8. Matchmaking now gives you better matches and works faster. Troop upgrades are now visualized. Many visual effects were improved. Support for iOS 6 Game Center challenges. Shop and Battle Log redesigned for iPhone and iPod Touch. You can now view helpful hints while the game is loading. Added 3rd upgrade level for Dragon. Fixed the troop donation bug. Troop training and housing mechanics improved. Canceling building upgrades does not give the full price back anymore. Building Walls is instant but requires available worker. Combat balance tweaks. Confirmation popup when speeding up building construction and upgrading. Players gain a very short Shield if disconnected from the server unintentionally. Server now runs battles to the end if user gets disconnected during battle. Update 3 was minor so we will skip that Update 4 added the Town Hall 9 and the great X-Bow... It also decreased spell times Get ready for the HALLOWEEN EXTRAVAGANZA Magic is in the air! You can now create spells faster than ever before. Tricks! Brand new Pumpkin Bombs available for limited time only. Treats! We increased the amount of gems in some gem packages. Witches and Monsters! Training cost of Wizards, Dragons and P.E.K.K.As decreased. Town Hall level 9 added! New defensive turret: the X-Bow! This weapon shoots bolts of Elixir with a super fast rate of fire. New spell: Jump! Boost your troops over enemy Walls. Upgrading the Jump Spell allows even Giants and P.E.K.K.As to jump over Walls. P.E.K.K.A has a fearsome new look that can be unlocked by upgrading her to level 3. New upgrade levels for Cannons, Mortars, Wizard Towers, Spell Factory, Mines, Collectors and Storages. Bug fixes and other changes Find your biggest rivals with Clan Search. Removed the option to sell buildings. Fixed rare bug that caused build times to be off-sync with shield times. Fixed a bug that player and alliance trophy counts to be displayed differently. Update 5 was the Christmas update but it really wasnt that important Update 6 was the update that ROCKED our game it introduced DARK ELIXIR and heroes!!! This is what I would like to call the Moment of Truth this is when SC had the option to become a cash cow or cater to their players... And I think most of us know their choice (not that there's anything wrong with a company that wants money) Version 3.3 - 1/10/2013 Heroes! Introducing Clash of Clans HEROES: The Barbarian King & The Archer Queen! Heroes are immortal! Unlike other troops, they will not perish in combat. If they are injured, they can simply sleep it off Dark Elixir New rare resource: discover Dark Elixir, formed over aeons from fossilized Black Dragon bones! Use Dark Elixir to recruit Heroes and upgrade their abilities. Build a Dark Elixir Storage on Town Hall level 7 and take the precious resource from other players. Dig deeper: Dark Elixir Drills unlocked on Town Hall level 8. Cool New defences Two new X-Bow upgrade levels for maximum firepower. You can now build two X-Bows on Town Hall level 9. Two new wall upgrade levels: "Spikes of Pain" and "Flaming Magma". Know your clan members Find out who are the most valuable members of your clan! Clan members now get a troop donation score (counted as Clan Castle housing space filled). Also, the "Friend in Need" achievement now counts donated troops in terms of Clan Castle housing space filled. Added new limits for the clan trophy requirements. 3000 is the new maximum. Balance modifications & bug fixes Stockpile more Gold and Elixir! New storages added to Town Hall level 9. Barracks level 8 upgrade cost reduced by 30%. X-Bow range decreased to 11 tiles in Air & Ground mode. X-Bow ammo capacity decreased by 25%. X-Bow loading cost displayed in the info screen. The Winter is over! Santa Spell and Unpleasant Present removed. And it has stopped snowing! You can now tap and hold the Create Spell button to queue spell production. Update 7 really didn't change much so im gonna skip her... But you can still read about it Update 8 threw us deeper into Dark Elixir with dark elixir troops and the advanced wall breaker AI Version 3.54 - 12th March 2013 "Dark Elixir Troops" Get ready to unleash the true power of Dark Elixir... Introducing the mysterious Dark Barracks and ultra cool new Dark Barracks troops! Minions: These fast flying menaces rain down deadly acid on their foes. Hog Riders: Hammer in one hand and hog reins in the other, these mighty warriors leap over Walls and go straight for enemy buildings. Valkyries: Armed with mighty two handed axes, these maidens unleash whirlwinds of doom upon everything around them. If you happen to see dark tombstones, you'll know you're being visited by these awesome new Dark Barracks troops. Having trouble with walls? Improved Wall Breaker training techniques have revolutionized the cunning of these fearless demolitionists. Wall Breakers now maximize the potential of each and every bomb, avoiding decoys and distractions. These crafty new Wall Breakers demanded a bit more elbow room, so they now take up two camp spaces. Usability improvements! Players now have an option to move multiple wall pieces at one time. Yay! Troops can be deployed near obstacles, so no more getting lost in a sea of flags. A new laboratory screen lets you browse available upgrades even while an upgrade is already in progress. Ever wondered how much loot can you get from single players levels? Well now you can find out, just by tapping the map. The Battle Results screen now shows your loot with spaces between numbers (100 000 instead of 100000). A handy total destruction percentage is now included in the battle log. If a Barracks is being upgraded, its queued troops no longer count towards the "Troop capacity after training" count in the Barracks' training screen. Super Performance! Our code wizards have made the game run silky smooth, even at the high levels. This means better control over battles. Improved game balance! Wizards and Dragons now do small area splash damage. Decreased training time for P.E.K.K.A. Decreased training cost for Dragon and P.E.K.K.A. Increased hitpoints and damage for level 1-2 P.E.K.K.A and Dragon. Update 9 contained the Golem and Leagues which helped create the GoWiPe army update 10 coincidentally contained Town Hall 10 which many hate because of the loot penalty from the v4.53 update item on the Supercell announcements forum.] Version 4.14 - 23rd May 2013 "Town Hall 10 - the Fiery Fortress" Introducing Town Hall level 10 - the Fiery Fortress Brand new defensive building: Inferno Tower! The Inferno Tower shoots a jet of flame that burns through even the thickest armor. The flame takes a while to heat up, making it most effective against the biggest and baddest troops. Stop Heroes, P.E.K.K.As and Golems in their tracks, and shoot Dragons out of the sky! Be careful: the Inferno Tower can be overwhelmed by a swarm of smaller targets. Unlock powerful new upgrades with Town Hall level 10: Additional Cannon, Archer Tower, Giant Bomb and Dark Elixir Drill. New heroic levels for Barbarian King and Archer Queen. New upgrade levels for X-Bow and Air Defence. Attack log and replays! Watch replays of your attacks. See a log of your attack history with a record of loot and trophies captured. Show your most dominant victories to friends and family. Analyze your toughest fights and improve your skills. Level 8 Laboratory: better, faster and stronger than ever! Unleash the ancient Red Dragon (Dragon level 4). Rock on with Golem level 5. Support the troops with Healer level 4. Interface improvements Chinese language setting is now available. Hugely expanded keyboard support. Write in any language! Smileys and other emoji characters supported in chat! Add the special Emoji keyboard in your device settings (General > Keyboard > Keyboards > Add New Keyboard). Quickly browse through Barracks, Dark Barracks and Spell Factory screens by tapping arrows. Number of clan troops received is now shown in addition to the number of troops donated. The center of your village is now marked with a plaque. Personal breaks enforced for players who stay continuously in-game for very long periods of time. Balance tweaks Decreased Healer's housing space requirement, training time and training cost. Decreased Heroes' upgrade times, regeneration times and upgrade costs on some levels. Decreased training cost of Golem on level 2, 3 and 4. Decreased cost of Town Hall level 9 upgrade. Decreased cost of Laboratory upgrade to level 5, 6 and 7. Decreased cost of X-Bow upgrade to level 2 and 3. Decreased cost of Air Defense upgrade to level 7. Decreased cost of Dark Elixir Drill upgrade. We all know the next 2 updates so won't touch on those... Now if your still reading I commend you my friend! Thanks for sticking with me I don't know if I would.... Now here's where you come in, yes you! What would you say is the biggest thing that has changed the game? And what do you think is yet to come? Credits* Daddy OJM for their great advice and wisdom Thank you all!!! Ranger3399 Section heading Write the second section of your page here.